


Bring Me A Dream

by Jennie0726



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accurate Lore, Case Fic, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennie0726/pseuds/Jennie0726
Summary: The Winchester brothers go up against something they didn't think was even real.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Bring Me A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Real research went into this story. Even the locations.
> 
> All lore is accurate except for how to kill the thing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It’s just another ratty hotel room. Same story, different décor. Sam is out getting food while Dean is laid back on his bed, beer in hand, Busty Asian Beauties laying open on the bed beside him while he’s watching pay-per-view porn.

The door suddenly rattles. Dean immediately reaches for the Colt under his pillow. 

“C’mon Dean! Open the door; my hands are full!”

“Dang it, Sammy! That’s a good way to get yourself shot!” Dean grumbles as he opens the door. “Did you get my pie?”

Rolling his eyes Sam sighed, “Yes, I got your pie, you addict. A little help here please.”

As the boys are eating Sam is surfing the internet for strange and unusual happenings. Dean is too busy with his food to pay any attention to what Sam is doing.

“Hey Dean, get this. There are several cases in eastern Kentucky where kids are being killed and they are all missing their eyes. Sounds like something we should check out.”

“Sam, you know we’re waiting to hear from Dad. What if he needs us and we’re halfway across the country?”

“We’ve not heard from Dad in weeks.”

“That doesn’t matter, Sam. He told us to hang out here and wait for him to tell us where to go next.”

“I’m not hanging around here waiting for him to ‘maybe’ call with some assignment!”

“You never could do what you were told could you?”

“There are little kids out there dying, Dean! I’m going with or without you.”

“Yeah, alright, fine. We can’t let the kids keep dying. Let’s get some sleep and tomorrow we’ll head out.”

The next morning bags are quickly packed while Dean grumbles under his breath. Sam just shakes his head. He knows Dean is worried about their Dad and being the good little soldier that he is, he hates going against their upbringing. Sometimes Sam wonders if he did the right thing by getting back into the hunt after Jess died. The grief certainly hasn’t eased any and only his brother’s presence gives him any peace, when he’s not driving him crazy that is.

“Hey Dean, let’s find someplace I can print some of these articles off before we head out. I want to go over some stuff while we’re on the road.”

“Alright man, but we get something to eat first. I need some bacon and some coffee.”

After eating and gassing up the Impala they head to the local library where Sam prints out several different articles about the killings. Four kids in four different towns, all dying the same way. Over the rumble of the Impala’s engine, Sam begins to tell Dean about the murders.

“Okay, listen to this. These kids have died in four different towns, Crockett, Relief, Elkfork, and Dingus; but they’re all within fifteen minutes of each other. Each kid was missing their eyes and dust was all over their faces.”

“What kind of town names are those?” Dean sneers. 

“Well, it is eastern Kentucky we’re going to, Dean,” Sam replied. “Life tends to move at a slower pace there and the towns are tiny.”

“Yeah, but c’mon Sammy! Dingus, really? It sounds like something on the backside of a buffalo!”

“Oh, grow up Dean. Let’s start with the sheriff’s office in Crockett and then move on to the others. We’ll see what they have and then visit the families next.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

As the brothers settle into silence the highway stretches out in front of them. Dean can’t help but wonder where their dad is and what kind of trouble he’s into. Sam lays his head against the door and dozes off. He hasn’t been sleeping well because of recurring nightmares of Jess burning on the ceiling. Before they know it they are pulling into the parking lot of the Budget Inn Express in Crockett, Kentucky. 

Dean nudges Sam’s arm. “Hey Sammy, go get us a room. Don’t forget to get the Wi-Fi password.”

“Why can’t you do it. I just woke up for goodness sake.”

“I drove all the way here, Sleeping Beauty. You can get the room. Hurry up. We need to get changed and head to the sheriff’s office.”

“All right, all right! Bossy.”

Sam unfolds his long legs out of the car. He stands and stretches, groaning as multiple joints pop. As he’s at the desk in the hotel office, he notices the headline of a scattered newspaper lying on the brochure table – “Serial Killer on the Loose?” followed by five pictures of young children, all appearing to be around 8 years old. He grabs it and carries it with him as he heads back to the car.

“Room 13. It’s around the left side of the building,” Sam distractedly tells Dean as he’s skimming the article. “There’s been another child murdered Dean. We have to solve this quick.”

They quickly get set up in their room and change into their suits. It has become such routine for them that they are ready to head back out the door in less than 20 minutes. In no time they find themselves standing in front of the local sheriff.

“Hello sheriff. I’m Agent Plant and this is Agent Page. We’re from the FBI and we are investigating the murder of the children in this area. What can you tell us?” Dean gruffly asks.

The sheriff, who doesn’t look old enough to have been out of the Police Academy very long, nervously pulls out the case files and hands them to Dean. “There’s really not a whole lot of information but here is what we have. Our latest victim was found just yesterday.”

Sam, reading over Dean’s shoulder, asks the sheriff where the body is and if they can have a copy of the file. They then head to the city morgue. During their inspection of the body, which is so disturbing because of the age of the victim, they notice that there is no trauma to the eye sockets. It seems as if the eyeballs just fell out. As Sam looks closer he notices that there is a gritty dust in and around the eye socket.

“Dean, check this out. You ever seen this kind of dust before?”

“No, I haven’t. That’s freakin’ weird man. Find something to take a sample of that.”

Sam looks around trying to find something, anything to put some of the dust in and finally notices a tape dispenser and grabs a piece and uses its stickiness to pick up some of the dust. He then sticks that to a blank sheet of white paper. He quickly folds it and sticks it in his pocket.

“I think we’re done here, Dean.”

“All right. Drop me off at the hotel and I’ll start researching while you go talk to the parents.”

“Why do I have to be the one to talk to the parents? You know I’m better at research than you are!”

“Maybe so, but you are definitely better at dealing with grieving parents than I am.”

Sam opens his mouth to argue, but realizes Dean is right. “You suck.”

As Sam heads to talk to the family of the deceased child, Dean quickly changes back into the comfort of jeans, t-shirt, and flannel. He boots up the laptop and cracks open a beer from their cooler. Before he knows it, he hears the Impala pull up in front of the hotel. He quickly closes the laptop and heads to the door to let Sam in.

“Hiya Sammy! Did you find out anything new?” Dean asks in a bright, cheery voice while he has a deer caught in the headlights look on his face.

“Dean, why are you acting so weird?” Sam can tell something is up. Dean is never THAT happy.

“I’m not acting weird… your face is weird.” Dean mumbles.

Sam just rolls his eyes and changes into his normal clothes. “What did you find out while I was gone?” he asks as he heads to his laptop.

“Yeah, well, about that…” Dean stammers sheepishly.

About that time Sam opens the laptop and immediately hears the erotic music of Asian porn.

“C’mon Dean! Really? Did you get any research done while I was gone?” 

“Oh bite me Sam. I got a little distracted, so sue me. Let’s go get something to eat and then we’ll come back and research. Besides, two heads are better than one, right?”

With some dirty looks and a few shoves back and forth they head out to eat. They find themselves at Frosty Freeze with Dean raving over their burgers and Sam, as usual, eating a salad. Some things never change.

“Ok Sam. Just what do we know already?”

“It looks like all the victims are around 8 years old, both girls and boys. All the murders have happened within 15 miles of each other and a week apart. The towns are close enough that I paid visits to all the families today. The victims have all been missing their eyes, but there have been no signs of a struggle. The parents heard no noises during the night and only knew something was wrong when they went to get their kids up. One other thing they all have in common is that the child’s bedroom window was open. Apparently this is a relatively poor area of the state and not everyone can afford air-conditioning.”

“So do we know of any creatures that just take the eyes of kids? I mean, we know of ones that take internal organs, but I don’t remember hearing anything about eye suckers.”

“Let’s get back to the hotel so I can start researching.”

“Alright, just a sec.” Dean turns to the waitress with a sexy little smile and a head nod – “Hey darlin’, how about you box me up a couple pieces of that apple pie to take with me.” 

A few minutes later Dean has his pie and they head back to the hotel.

While Sammy sits on his bed surrounded by his laptop, the police files, the paper with the dust, and the notes he had written down from the families, Dean is sitting at the little kitchenette table cleaning their weapons after having eaten both slices of the pie. After a bit he pulls out his phone and calls his dad’s number. As usual it goes straight to the voicemail that gives Dean’s number for people to call with their problems. He’s starting to have thoughts that maybe it’s time to quit following every order given by his dad. It’s really just him and Sammy against the world. That’s pretty much the way it has always been. He purposefully pulls his thoughts from that path and looks over at Sam who is starting to look excited.

“Sammy, you got something?”

“Yeah, check this out. You’ve heard of the sandman, right?”

“C’mon dude, who hasn’t heard of the sandman? Sprinkles sand in kid’s eyes to give them good dreams at night. He’s supposed to be a good guy. Besides, he’s not real.”

“Right, but get this… that’s Scandinavian folklore. It’s based off of German folklore where it’s a much darker story. The Sandman in those stories can make himself look like pretty much anything but generally appears as a pale, mopey guy with dark eyes and a shaggy head of hair. He enters through open windows. He sprinkles sand or dust to make children sleep and then it makes their eyes fall out. He then takes the eyes home to the dark side of the moon as sustenance for his offspring.”

“So basically we’re looking for someone who looks like you’d imagine Death to look like who lives on the moon? Doesn’t that seem a little farfetched to you?”

“Well, maybe the lore has it wrong. Maybe it’s not THE moon he lives on – maybe it’s a town. Look at this map. Right there, in the center of all the towns where the murders have occurred, lies Moon, Kentucky. Coincidence?”

“There’s no such thing as coincidence in our line of work. But we need to see if we can find evidence that this is our monster. Can you see if there are street cams that are close enough to any of the houses to see if they pick anything up?”

“Yeah, I’ll check into it. Give me a little bit.”

As Sam does what his nerdy little brain does best Dean goes into the bathroom to splash water on his face. He’s tired in ways that beat the spirit down as well as the body. He has carried a heavy load all his life and sometimes he just wishes he was normal.

“Hey Dean! I’ve got something!” 

“Let’s see it little brother.”

“Here’s a video from across the street of the house that was hit in Dingus. Now watch coming in from the left. There. See that emo looking dude. Now wait, he looks towards the camera… and there… look at his eyes. They look like black pits. Then he disappears from view.”

“Well, it definitely looks like our monster. Man, that just sounds weird calling the Sandman a monster.”

“Yeah, well, I guess our next step is finding out who moved to Moon within the last month and a half. That gives us somewhere to start.”

“Okay. We’ve got five days before he strikes again so let’s get some shut eye. I’m so tired I can’t see straight. Tomorrow after we find where Sandman is living, we need to find what it takes to kill him.”

“Sleep sounds good. Goodnight Dean.”

As is their habit, both boys fall asleep completely clothed except for their shoes. They take no chances of being, literally, caught with their pants down. If you listen closely you can hear the smallest of whimpers as Sam is once again caught in nightmares of Jessica’s death. Then a twitch and a whispered “Mom” from Dean.

The next morning, the boys wake up less than rested and decide to head to the Penny Mart Restaurant to get some breakfast. Sam gets an egg white omelet and turkey bacon while Dean has a tall stack of blueberry pancakes swimming in butter and syrup with a side of bacon. They go through two carafes of coffee as they try to shake off the nightmares of the night before. 

Once back in the hotel room the search for the Sandman begins in earnest. Thankfully, Moon is a very small town and there are only three new residents. The boys figure it’ll be easy enough to determine which house is the right one. The next task is finding what weapon they need.

“Dean, I’m not finding anything definitive about killing a Sandman. The only thing that sounds like it may allude to it never says whether it worked or not.”

“Well, what kind of weapon is it? We have most everything you could think of.”

“Dude, not this. Check it out… the weapon mentioned is a glass dagger stabbed into the eye of the Sandman.”

“A GLASS dagger? How is that even possible to use without breaking it?!”

“I guess it’s a one-shot weapon.”

“Where the heck are we going to get a glass dagger in four days, Sam? It’s not like we have time to have anything shipped or made and there’s certainly not a rare weapons dealer anywhere in this rural town.”

“I have an idea. It’s a long shot but it just may work. If we can find some glass champagne or wine glasses…”

“… we can bust the cup part off and use the stems as our daggers. Smart thinking Sammy-boy.”

After a quick trip to the nearest thrift store to pick up their weapon of choice, we find the boys on their way to Moon. It takes less than ten minutes to reach the town and another ten to have driven by the addresses of the new residents. They quickly decide which house to check first – the one that looks abandoned. They park the Impala a couple of blocks down from the house and stealthily make their way back. They try to look through windows but they’re so filthy that they can’t make out anything. They slowly work their way around to the back of the house. Sam keeps watch while Dean picks the lock. They both cringe as the door squeaks as it opens. They very slowly make their way across the dust covered floor, both making sure to check every space that someone could be hiding in. Just as they cross the threshold into the kitchen, the Sandman drops from the ceiling onto the boys making them drop the wine glass stems. As a stunned Dean looks up he sees the Sandman pull a handful of dust from his pocket and throw it in Sam’s face. Sam immediately collapses on the floor screaming and writhing in pain.

“Sam! SAMMY!” Dean screams with all the anguish of a brother losing the only family he has left that matters. Even in the midst of his rage he notices that the Sandman has forgotten about him and is focused only on Sam, just waiting for his eyes to pop out. He wildly searches the floor around him for his wine stem. When he spots it he grabs it and rams it into the eye of the Sandman so hard that only the base of the wine glass is left showing. The Sandman tumbles to the floor, but Dean just kicks him to the side as he grabs Sammy up off the floor. Maybe, just maybe, he can wash the dust out of Sam’s eyes before it completes its job. He drags Sam to the sink and shoves his face under the running water, forcibly pulling his eyelids open so that they can be flushed out. While the water runs into Sam’s burning, bloodshot eyes Dean looks over his shoulder at the Sandman and sees that he is literally turning into dust himself.

“Dean! Dean! I’m okay. You’re drowning me man!”

“Sammy?! Let me see your eyes!!”

“I’m okay Dean. They hurt a bit and things are a little blurry but I’m okay.”

“Don’t scare me like that again! Let’s get out of here.”

“Wait, Dean, we can’t leave yet.”

“The heck we can’t! Now let’s go!”

“No, Dean. Remember the lore… the Sandman takes the eyes back to his offspring. We need to search the rest of the house.”

“Ahhhhh crap!! Fine! I’ll take the lead since you can’t see too clearly right now. Just watch my back the best you can. We have no idea just how many or how big these offspring are going to be.”

Dean finds the other wine stem and they slowly and systemically search the rest of the house. As they’re nearing the top of the stairs they hear faint grunting sounds. On a shelf opposite the stairs they see light reflect off of a mason jar. Floating in the jar is an eyeball – perfectly rounded with red veins running through the white, the faded iris and pupil staring blankly into space, with the optic nerve dangling like a worm on a hook. Both boys feel bile rise in the back of their throats knowing that the eye came from a little child. A particularly loud grunt pulls their attention back to their task and they work their way to another door. Dean catches Sam’s attention and signals that on the count of three they’re going to bust into the room. When they do, they’re surprised to see a cage made with glass bars with what can only be described as the most ghoulish baby you’d ever seen. It had a huge bulbous head covered in prominent veins, protruding eyes, a mouth with four fangs, and in the middle of this a normal baby nose. It’s body was muscular and oily like a body builders with veins popping everywhere, but his hands and feet had three inch long talons. As they quickly catalogued the grotesqueness of the baby their eyes focused on one thing – the sight (and sound) of the creature sucking an eyeball down. 

Even as he gags, Dean tries to stab the Sandman’s offspring in the eye but there is too much room in the cage and he ends up with long gashes down his arm.

“Sam! Go around to the other side and see if you can grab it by it’s arms!”

They spend more time than expected circling around the cage trying to get a hold of the creature. It may not be much bigger than a baby but it was definitely faster. Finally, Dean and Sam were able to coordinate their moves to the point that Dean feinted left and when the creature went right Sam was waiting to grab him. He dragged him to the top of the cage where Dean was able to finally stab it in the eye. Sam held it just long enough to make sure the glass was doing the job, then dropped the creature and wiped his hands on his jeans.

“Dude, next time you get to hold the nasty thing!”

“Man, I hope there never is a next time!”

They slowly trudge back to the Impala, both thinking about a hot shower. Just as Dean opens his mouth Sam blurts out, “Dibs on first shower!”

“You suck, you know that, right? But I guess you did get the worst of it out there today.”

“Aww thanks… you can just feel the love,” Sam says sarcastically.

“Seriously little brother, I was afraid I was going to lose you back there. How are your eyes?”

“Things aren’t blurry anymore, but I could sure use some eyedrops. Care to pick some up for me?”

“You’re a pain in my butt, you realize that?”

“Yeah, but what are little brothers for?”

“Ah shut-up!”

Both brothers look at each other and smile.

Back at the hotel room Dean is laying on the bed waiting for his turn in the shower while steam rolls out from under the bathroom door when his phone rings.

“Who is this?” Suddenly Dean sits up straight as a poker.

“Yes sir. We’re in eastern Kentucky. I know you told us to wait for you and we did… for weeks!”

“There were kids dying, Dad!”

“Yes sir. Immediately, sir….. wait, no. We just finished the job and we’re beat. We’ll head out first thing in the morning.”

Dean slowly snaps his phone closed wondering what he just did. He knows when they meet up with their Dad that all hell is going to break loose because of his disobedience. 

“Who was on the phone, Dean?”

“Dad. He wants us to head back immediately. He has another job for us.”

“Alright. I’ll pack everything up while you take a quick shower.”

Dean just stares at Sam for a minute. He’s thinking that maybe it’s time he becomes his own man instead of trying to be his dad.

“Dean?”

“No, Sam. How about you run up to Porkey’s Pizza and grab us some supper while I’m in the shower. We’ll leave out in the morning. Dad can be the one waiting for a change.”

Dean gathers his clean clothes and heads to the bathroom. Sam just stands there staring at him in delighted confusion. His big brother just took the first step to freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos appreciated!


End file.
